Orion's New Clothes
by silver-nightstorm
Summary: Sirius managed to play quite the cruel prank on his father with the help of his friends. Muggle AU.


_Sirius managed to play quite the cruel prank on his father with the help of his friends. Muggle AU. _

**Orion's New Clothes**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Words: word count**

**XX**

The Blacks were proud to say that they were completely normal, thank you very much. They were very non-Magical beings in a very non-Magical world in a very non-Magical universe. Mister Orion Black was a wealthy man who looked down on those around him. Missus Walburga Black was a moody woman who was rude to everyone. Young Master Regulus Black was pompous and slightly pretentious idiot. Mister Sirius Black was a rebel.

Even when he was little, Sirius was a loquacious boy, but as he began to gain some years, he became decidedly argumentative. He would get into petty quarrels with his parents but it all became worse when he began to hang out with three boys from decidedly _different_ families – namely James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. The Potter boy was, at first sight, the best of the boys. He came from a good family with proper values but the boy was, like Sirius, a complete wild child. Unlike the Blacks, the Potters simply let their son be. Remus Lupin was quite possibly the worst. He came from a very poor family, a family so poor it was rumored that they had to once dine on raw wolf flesh for lack of proper food and fire. The last boy, Peter Pettigrew was the most unremarkable of the bunch. He seemed to be more of a toady than a friend (a concept that the Blacks didn't disapprove of) but he was definitely treated nicely by the other three boys (a concept that the Blacks did disapprove of). The Blacks kept dreaming their son would grow tired of his friends and they were in bewilderment when he did not.

The boys had started off simply by going to parties and "living a little" in the neighborhood. The Blacks turned a blind eye. After all, what sort of son didn't rebel a little bit? Their views were not that antiquated. But it got worse. One of the main reasons that Orion Black specifically and the entire Black family broadly disliked Sirius Black for was his affinity for pranks. He and his friends (nicknamed something ridiculous, "The Marauders") were very good at creating humiliating pranks. The Blacks didn't care until one of their own, Orion, was brought down by a prank – a present.

Now, not even Orion was against flattery. His son gave him a present and hired a chorus to serenade him with songs of his greatness. It was very over the top. He should have realized what was truly going on. But he didn't.

When he opened the present, there was nothing within. He asked Sirius what the present was and two men with measuring tape walked into the room. They explained to him the special type of fabric they wove, one that was only visible to those who were worthy of their position. They managed to convince Orion it was real. Little did he know that Remus was quite the potions master.

He wore the non-existent robes out into the garden after the two "tailors" "dressed" him. The neighbor saw him. She screamed. He screamed. Orion Black's reputation was destroyed, all because of his son's prank (and his stupidity, though he was loathe to admit that).

Orion hated Sirius for his rebellion and so did the rest of the Blacks.

(Sirius, of course, thought it was bloody brilliant)

**XX**

_Mischievous Marauders Competition – present, Muggle AU (for extra credit) _

_The Chinese Moon Festival – The Rebellion Slice_

_Fanfiction Tournaments Competitions – TOURNAMENT 2 – Sirius Black Round 2_

_Favourite Genre Boot Camp – __brabble – To quarrel about trifles; esp. to quarrel noisily, brawl, squabble_

_Ever After: The Fairy Tale Challenge – The Emperor's New Clothes, composed, "Gentlemen, I find myself in a bewilderment.", antique, dreaming, loquacious, serenade_

_The Greek Mythology Competition – __Dionysus (God of wine, parties and festivals, madness, chaos, drunkenness and pleasure at forever young)_

Please leave a review! :)


End file.
